universal_fandom_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blizzard Unity
The Blizzard Unity is actually a mix of different games and cultures from the company Blizzard Entertainment such as Diablo, StarCraft, WarCraft, and Overwatch. It was founded by all the fans of the Blizzard company that have discovered the NewVerse and wanted to make all these creations come to life. Despite having a galaxy named after a sector from StarCraft, it shares it with others as a sign of good faith. History Like all others from Earth in the OldVerse, many people were sick and tired of the United Nations Dominion controlling every aspect of life and dictating what people can and cannot due. There were many fans of all four games from Blizzard Entertainment that were also sick of the UND. Many try to rebel as they take on the forms of their favorite characters to take on the UND...but many ended in disaster. With barely anything left, they went into hiding to avoid being wiped-out. Until sometime later, some of the Blizzard Entertainment fans found some e-mail that has the designs for the stealth ships, the Stellar Missiles, and the location of the secret tear close to the solar system that many of the Blizzard fans use to create their own galaxy once they made it through. When they did, they only claimed a small chunk of the galaxy for themselves because they are willing to share some of the bounty for a few that haven't made a Stellar Missile. Unfortunately, the Scions of Hell wanted it all during their 4th Condemned Crusade of 2039. Many members of the Unity fought bravely as they use the might of the heroes of Overwatch, the arcane arts and combined guilds of WarCraft, the superior technology of StarCraft, and their own legions of hell, heaven, reapers and humans from Diablo to combat against the greedy invaders. They even received help from some of their allies that they shared their galaxy with their own technology, factions, and whatever they can throw at the Scions of Hell. But later on, the Warfare Administrative Rationale Assembly came to help with the intention of saving all the factions and civilizations of the Koprulu Galaxy. Despite the odds, the biggest loss was on the planet Tartaros as the entire planet gets incinerated by fire. The whole ecumenopolis is reduced to ruin with many stray demons roaming its tattered surface. The Scions of Hell still continue to harass and invade any planets of the Blizzard Unity. With the help of the W.A.R. Assembly, they managed to repel most of the invaders. For a long time, things have been good for the Blizzard Unity for a time. But not without a few hiccups. There were a few that challenge the Blizzard Unity into a few fights for some exquisite resources such as terrazine and jorium and continue to do so to this day. However, when the W.A.R. Assembly came apart by 2121, things have gotten worse. Rather than protecting their borders, they fight against those that would try to invade by invading some of their territory like some revenge scheme to payback those that would try. As of 2142, they are still around and continue to fight. Military The military of the Blizzard Unity is mixed. They have some 21st century mix with advance technology from Overwatch despite the whole PvP thing. But some of it became handy such as Tracer's time manipulation, some advance exosuits, and many other tech. They also have medieval and fantasy factions from Diablo and WarCraft. From Diablo, the Blizzard Unity can call in legions of undead, reapers and demons to fight on the battlefield with armies of human (or nephalem) heroes fighting by their side while using their mystical powers or sheer might. There are also a few human knights, but they are the weakest that gain assistance from mages, necromancers, and priests. From WarCraft, they gain even more magical power with a mix of armies from The Horde, The Alliance, the Burning Legion, the Scourge, and many more with a lot of heroes thanks to the World of WarCraft series. They even use the mobs to aid them as well such as Murlocs, Centaurs, Quillboars, and many, many more. This franchise even include a lot of resources for trade and provides visitors with adventure on the worlds of Azeroth, Outland, and Draenor. Despite the differences, they all stand united in order to defend the people of the Blizzard Unity and its allies. As for transport around the stars, they rely on the technology of StarCraft. Yet only the Terrans and Protoss provide transport and trade across the Blizzard Unity. The Zerg is only used to fight against invaders and those that use creatures similar to the Zerg such as the Flood from Halo or the Tyranids from Warhammer 40,000. The Terrans use some primitive human tech (according to the Protoss), but highly effective against a few factions with their use of ghosts, nukes, specters, siege tanks, yamato cannons, and whatever the Terrans have at their disposal. Yet there are a few mercenaries groups that some of the other nations hire for some purpose. The Protoss use energy shields, energy weapons, and the combine might of all the different Protoss Clans such as the Daelaam's core honor system, the Nerazim with their dark templar and stealth capabilities, the Purifiers with their advance robotics and heavy arsenal, and the Tal'darim with their own devices. As for the Zerg, the Blizzard Unity use them to quickly dispose of any opposition as swiftly as possible but only in certain situations where overwhelming numbers are the last result. But are still being used against any infectious races. Economy In the Blizzard Unity, there are two kinds of currencies. For the medieval/fantasy areas, the main currency is coins such as copper, silver, gold and platinum. The more advance areas prefer to use credits. Some of the trade from this civilization include minerals and vespene gas. The minerals are used for armored hulls of vehicles, starships, and personnel armor along with enhancing carapaces and teeth for certain biological creations. The vespene gas contains hydrocarbon compounds that are used for energy and fuel but biological creations, like the Zerg, use them for nourishment. Terrazine and jorium are actually being used to enhance psychic powers (or create them). Solarite is a highly prized resource due to its scarcity and the amount of power it can use for those that cannot use phase crystals or bloodshard crystals that require Protoss psionic energy. But it must be handle with care. Mithril is a very tough mineral that is valuable due to not only being strong but also highly lightweight. Other minerals include truesilver, elementium, azerite, and other minerals and metals are used for various purposes. Many other objects such as herbs, potions, tailored goods, and even a few creature bits from certain areas are used for trading for a few coins on medieval or fantasy worlds. Objects created by a high level craftsman is considered the best in both quality and durability. Yet there are also mercenaries such as the War Pigs for example that are willing to fight on the battlefield if the price is right. Important Worlds The Blizzard Unity controls 25% of its own galaxy yet still has to have a few worlds that are important to control. These worlds are home to some of these factions that make up the Unity. Category:Canon Faction Category:Civilizations Category:Factions